Stay (Jack Frost x Reader)
by belieberfrost
Summary: Picture this: One day you're this quiet, unpopular high school girl who has a VERY limited social life, then you meet Jack Frost, who turns your whole world upside down forever. Coincidence? Maybe not. You two become inseparable, and you are faced with a task that will alter the entire universe. But can you and Jack's relationship survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay**

**A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking my story. It's my first so please forgive me if there's anything not right. I watched RotG and I absolutely loved it, but I haven't read the books yet so I'm very sorry if there's anything I got wrong. This is a Jack Frost x reader story but I'm writing it from 'my' point of view. If you have any of your own ideas or suggestions, please comment or review! It would mean so much to me.**

**Thanks again everyone. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1

It was freezing.

AGAIN.

I pulled my furry winter coat tighter around my shaking body as I trudged along the sidewalk heading home from school. My schoolbag was crammed with homework and every part of me ached. Shielding my face from the cold winds with my bag, I walked faster up the cobblestoned sidewalk.

Just as I entered the front gate of the mansion, the wind whipped my scarf loose from my neck. It flew up and away with the strong wind, dancing out of my every gasp. I chased it around the garden. It was getting dark really fast and I was gonna collapse from exhaustion when suddenly my scarf disappeared. I couldn't see it flying around. I was going to go back into the house, when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Debating on whether to investigate, I slowly crept towards the bush where the sound came from. Looking around, I thought I saw a flash of blue before another cold wind stung my face. I gave up and went back into the house, muttering to myself. After all, it WAS from Peru.

As I took off my boots and beat the frost off them, Diablo, my trusty greyhound, came bounding down the huge marble staircase and jumped onto me, licking my face and welcoming me home with his excited barks and tail wagging. I laughed and scratched behind his ears. At least he was here with me on this cold night. My parents were in Africa meeting some important people for their business project. They wouldn't be back in a month. I was used to them being absent. I knew they loved me very much, but all they did was work for more money. That's how I ended up here, in this mansion with Diablo as my only friend. Sometimes I thought to myself that I would gladly give up all this wealth just to get more time to spend with my parents.

Diablo barked loudly, waking me up from my daydream. I patted his head and dragged my bag upstairs. I changed into a fitting black tank top(my favourite) and some yoga pants. I walked to the window and opened it, feeling a cool breeze blow in. The storm from just now had died out completely, so quick that it seemed like Jack Frost had a sudden compassion for humankind and wiped it out. 'Jack Frost,' I murmured, thinking how suitable a name it was for the winter spirit. But he was just an expression, right? I remember sitting on my dear grandfather's lap, listening to his stories about the Guardians of Childhood, about Santa Clause, the Easter bunny, the Toothfairy, the Sandman, and most of all, Jack Frost. He believed they were real. My parents warned my grandpa to stop telling me all this 'rubbish', but whenever they were out of town, he would come over and tell me more stories. I still hold onto that belief now, years after he passed away. Sometimes I would think that I was too old to keep believing in these magical beings, but a small part of me would always hang on to the belief that there would always be someone who cared for the children of the world when no one else did. Like me.

After eating some microwave pizza for dinner, I went up to my room to start doing my homework. After puzzling over this one dumb history question, I decided that I had to take a break from all this. I walked to the window and rested my elbows on the window sill, cupping my face in my hands. I stared at the city a few miles away, letting the breeze stroke my face. Letting my eyes wander, I was met with the most bizarre scene I had ever seen.

A boy. A real on the telephone line from the opposite side towards my house. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. The boy looked to be around 17, and he was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants which were frayed above the ankle. He held this sort of sheperd's staff in one hand, the other stuck in his hoodie pocket. He seemed to be able to walk easily on the line as he didn't wobble or lose his balance. I couldn't see his face clearly as it was hidden in the shadows. As his face came into the light of the lamp post, I felt my breath hitch. He was CUTE. I was so startled by his handsome face that it took me a few seconds to register in my brain that he had white hair. And his skin was so pale it seemed to glow a bit.

The boy continued walking on the line as I continued to stare open-mouthed at him. As he came closer, he turned his head to look about. I was at a loss for words when his eyes eventually locked with mine. Our eyes widened and we just stared at each other for a long time. His crystal blue orbs looked surprised, like his face. My heart started thumping real fast, I thought I would have a heart attack. My eyes started to water after a while, causing me to blink. When I opened them again… he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay**

**A/n: Hi guys I'm back! I've been dying to update but there's been so much to do since its still the holidays and I have to use this time to complete a project for school which is sooo irritating. Plus my mom's making me study for exams and I have extra classes which are all taking up my time so I'm VERY happy I have some spare time to update now.**

**In case you're wondering, this story takes place ten years after the movie (which makes Jamie a teenager but he's not gonna be in this story although I think he is a very adorable boy) Thank you all for the reviews(they're so cute!), the follows and the favorite. I'm so happy you all like it, though I don't think I'm that great at writing this. I'm going to make this chapter longer so you can meet Jack XD.**

**Thanks again and enjoy the story! And please remember to review **

Chapter 2

I walked down the corridor with a small spring in my step while humming a soft tune, which was weird considering I was never that happy in school. My best friend (bf/n) was walking behind me, trying to catch up. '(f/n)!' I stopped in front of my locker, (bf/n) almost bumping into me. 'Are you THAT excited it's the holidays?' she said, opening her locker next to mine and pulling out a very long chinese folding fan. I shoved some papers into my bag and slammed the locker door shut. 'Of course I am. I totally need a break from this place. Don't you?' I looked at (bf/n) while she opened the fan and started fanning herself, her short light brown hair flying up and down. She looked over at the group of girls across the corridor, all wearing designer clothes and gossiping about the latest Teen Vogue cover star. The leader of the group, Lauren, who was also the most popular, prettiest and snobbiest girl in the whole school, lifted her head up and gave us one of her signature mean you're-not-worth-my-time-why-am-I-even-looking-at- you looks.

(bf/n) sighed and turned to look at me. 'Yeah, I guess I do need a break.' (bf/n) was once one of the popular ones, until her dad's business failed and he couldn't provide that much pocket money for her to buy new clothes and other expensive popular girl must-haves. She got kicked out of the group and I met her in my freshman English class. We've been best friends till now since we're both considered social outcasts and we understand each other.

I gave her a smile and turned to walk out the front door when I was met with a grey woolly sweater. I looked up and saw Cameron, the school quarterback looking at me. 'Hey, (f/n)' he grinned. Cameron and me had been friends since kindergarten. He lived in the neighbourhood opposite mine, and we'd play at my house with his elder sister babysitting us, not that she took it real seriously. She would lounge on the couch chatting away on the phone while we ran around the house. As time passed, Jasmine moved away to college, and Cameron and I grew up. We'd still keep in touch, but we never hung out together anymore. When high school came, Cameron became the most popular guy there. He got his braces off, entered the football team, and even got a girlfriend. And guess who the most popular guy would pick as his girlfriend? The most popular girl, of course. In other words, Lauren.

Now the only way we communicate is through smiles in the corridor or small talks in classes. I'm grateful he still remembers me, but he's never had a real conversation with me since the last day of middle school. Now we're juniors, and this was the first time he talked to me one-on-one in school.

I looked around for Lauren. Cameron laughed. 'She left, (f/n)' I looked back at him. 'Oh, um…hi' I said awkwardly.

He smiled and leaned on my locker. 'Are you free tomorrow?' My eyes widened. 'You have a girlfriend, Cameron' I eyed him suspiciously. He chuckled and ran a hand through his golden-brown locks.

'I was wondering whether you'd like to go for a movie tomorrow. Lauren is going to the Bahamas for the holidays, so she won't know, hopefully. I just want to finally spend some time together, you know, to catch up on old times. As friends.'

I frowned at him. 'After all this time? You know if I get caught by Lauren I may never live to see another day.' Cameron sighed. '(f/n), Lauren has been bugging me to stay away from everyone except for her. You know she's demanding, right? Well, now that I don't have her breathing down my back this holidays, why can't I spend time with my friends?' I blinked. He just looked at me. 'I've never had the time to hang out with you for a long time. Come on,(f/n). Just as friends.'

I stared at him. It was true, I did miss him a lot. 'Alright, tomorrow at seven?' Cameron grinned. 'Great. I'll pick you up.' He turned and walked away, turning at the door to wave at me.

'Soooooo, he finally talks to you, eh?' I jumped, completely forgetting (bf/n) was there. 'Yeah' I whispered, leading us out the front door. (bf/n)'s car was waiting there already. She gave me a big hug. 'Take care, and tell me everything.' I smiled and released her. 'Have a good time at Hawaii!' I shouted after her. I watched her car speed away before walking home, still dazed by what just happened. It was all just so weird.

I got home and dumped my bag in a corner of my room. 'Freedom!' I shouted into the empty house, Diablo dancing around my legs. I grabbed my DSLR camera and went out into the snow, not bothering to change clothes. The first thing I wanted to get done was add a few winter scenes to my photo album, and this afternoon was just perfect. There was fresh snow on the ground, and everywhere looked like it had been sprinkled with white icing. I reached the park and sat on the big metal bar swing under the toughest branch of an old oak tree. There were a few kids having a snowball fight in the middle of the park. 'Perfect' I whispered. I focused my camera on this beautiful, innocent scene and was just about to take the picture when a huge mound of icy snow plopped onto my head.

I was so shocked that I stayed in that position for a few moments until I remembered my camera. Quickly brushing the snow off of it, I placed it into my small bag. How did the snow fall on me? I wasn't even swinging. I looked up and almost had another heart attack, the crazy memory flooding my mind.

It was the teenager from last night. He was crouching on the branch that held the metal swing, smirking down at me. He looked just the same as he did last night. I was speechless. We stared at each other as a million thoughts whizzed across my mind. Anger because he almost ruined my camera, sadness because I must be crazy, confusion because I haven't had any nervous breakdowns or traumas before that should result in me having this kind of hallucination…

The boy's voice brought me back to earth. 'Stare much?' His smirk broke into a grin, his eyes shining mischievously, voice dripping with seduction. He looked so perfect… I was slipping back into my daydreaming state when I realised that I was supposed to be mad at him. I gave him a death glare and looked away. I felt the swing move a little as he jumped down to stand in front of me. 'Hey, don't be angry' he pleaded. He still had a grin on his face. I looked up to face him. 'Go away' I growled. 'Woah, calm down, tigress' the boy said, brushing my chin with his finger. I shivered. Why was he so cold? I couldn't give that any more thought as I reached up to snatch my camera bag out of his grasp. I looked over at the children who were starting to go home. Drat. There goes my innocent winter scene.

'Don't touch my things, and GO AWAY.' I stood up and put a finger on his chest, pushing him away from me. Wow, he works out, I thought. My heart started to thump faster, my mind thinking about us, just us, in a dark room… What?! (f/n), he almost spoiled your camera, and you're thinking about you and him getting together? Alone? In a dark room? Get a grip!

I looked up again. The teen was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. 'What?' I frowned, crossing my arms together. His gave me a half-smirk and walked closer to me, his eyes looking intensely into mine. 'Oh nothing special,' he said. 'Just, you and me, getting together,' he started to circle me slowly, his words full of temptation. 'Alone…' he stopped behind me. I felt his lips by my ear, his cold breath grazing my neck 'In a dark, dark room…' I gulped. He had heard the last part of my thoughts.

All I wanted to do then was dig a hole and bury myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay**

**A/n: Here's another update, guys. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story. I really appreciate the ideas and your opinions. I'm not sure if I want Bunnymund to be chased by Diablo but the idea was really funny to me and I had quite a good laugh**** Maybe I'll consider it.**

**About Jack maybe being a bit out of character (for example being a bit cheesy and so used to talking to humans), let's just say that other kids have started to believe in him and he's quite used to human contact after ten years(remember its post movie). And he was a little smart aleck and cocky even in the movie. I hope I don't confuse anyone if there's anything you need explained just say it in your review.**

**As for Cameron, he's going to be quite important in this story so please bear with him.**

**Have a nice day! Love you all.**

Chapter 3

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold, sweat, hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air said show me somethin'_

_He said if you dare come a little closer _

'Hello? You okay there? Hello tigress…' I snapped back to reality. The teenager was waving his hands in front of me, a worried look on his face. I held my head and sat down on the swing, which kind of hurt considering I sat on it pretty hard. 'What happened?' I whispered. The boy sat down next to me, leaning his staff on the tree trunk, his free hand tucking my hair behind my ear. 'Well, I was repeating what you said earlier, then you zoned out for like a full ten minutes.' He smirked and leaned in closer, 'You are one naughty girl…' I felt my whole body heat up and I turned to stick my tongue out at him.

'By the way, I don't know your name.' he said. I breathed in. '(f/n)' The boy smiled. 'Well, (f/n), next time please don't scare me like that.' I still felt dizzy. 'Oh, yeah , right…' I waved a hand at him.

I looked him from head to toe. This boy was really weird. Who'd dye their hair white except for Lady Gaga or Korean pop stars? Maybe he's a fan? And the clothes he's wearing, they sure as heck can't keep out any cold. And his eyes, I've never seen anything so clear and blue. His skin? Looks like a vampire's to me… or is he another Edward Cullen?

My eyes travelled down to his feet. No shoes? Who did he think he was, Jack Frost? Suddenly a memory erupted in my mind, causing me to gasp and making my eyes widen. I could still hear the boy's voice in the distance…getting farther and farther…trying to call me back to reality as I slipped away into the memory…

_Ten years back…_

The old man stepped down the bus and carried his suitcase into the mansion. Just as he opened the front door, a little girl with short curls came running towards him, wrapping her arms around his legs. 'Granpa, you're here!' The old man smiled and lifted the girl up, carrying her in one arm, the other carrying his suitcase. They went into the house, the little girl chatting nonstop about how she missed him and about the latest game she and 'Cammie' invented.

Once the man was settled down, he called for the little girl. 'Now, my little (f/n), how would you like a story?' The little girl squealed and scrambled onto her grandfather's lap. The old man wrapped his arms around her and started rocking on the rocking chair.

'But granpa?' The little girl whispered. 'Yes, my little angel.' The girl turned to face her grandpa. 'I've been having very bad dreams. It's dark and scary' As she spoke, the girl's eyes started to fill with tears. ' I'm always scared to go to bed now.' The old man frowned. 'Oh darling, you don't have to be scared. Remember the stories I told you before?'

The little girl wiped her eyes. 'Th-the Guardians?' The old man smiled. 'Yes, the Guardians, my child. They will protect you from those bad dreams.' 'You mean Santa Clause, Sandman, Bunny and Toothfairy?' 'Yes, all of them. And, there is a new Guardian, too.'

Her eyes widened with wonder. 'Who, granpa? Who?' The old man chuckled and turned her around so she sat facing him. 'His name, dearie, is Jack Frost.' The girl frowned. 'But mommy and daddy say he's not real.' The man's brow furrowed just the slightest bit, but relaxed quickly after. 'Oh he is real, (f/n). Believe me. He is.'

The toddler didn't look convinced. 'What does he look like?' she pouted her lip and folded her arms. The old man smiled. 'Well, first of all, his hair is pure white.' The girl smiled. 'Like yours, granpa?'

'Whiter than that, child. As white as the snow that falls on your windowsill. His eyes are as blue as the most precious crystal, and his skin paler than the full moon.' The toddler was puzzled. 'But his shoes?'

'He doesn't need shoes, precious.' She looked up at him. 'But why?' He held her a little tighter. 'Because he is Jack Frost. He may appear cold on the outside, but inside,' he touched his chest, 'is a heart of pure gold.'

'Hey (f/n) can you stop zoning out on me?' I felt someone shake me. I jerked myself awake and stared at the boy in front of me. Oh hell no…he had better not be who I think he is. I've had enough weirdness for a day. I took a deep breath. It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

'A-are you…Jack Frost? Like, the real Jack Frost a.k.a. winter spirit?' I whispered softly. Please say no, please say no, please say no…

'Hey, you're really smart. Yes, I am Jack Frost, the one and only.' His grin turned into a frown as I started to lose consciousness again. This was just too much to handle.

No, (f/n), stay awake. This cannot happen.

'Sh-show me you are.' I struggled to keep calm. Jack, or at least he says he is, took up his staff. 'Okay, tigress' He waved his staff and a perfectly rounded snow ball appeared in his hand. I stared, dumbfounded. 'Not convinced. How do I know if you didn't just stoop down and make one when I wasn't looking?' He smirked. 'Alright then.' He moved towards me. 'Come closer.' I leaned in. Suddenly he nipped my nose lightly. I almost screamed as it was so cold. 'Convinced?' he breathed. I shook my head. He stood up. 'Watch this.' I watched as he suddenly flew up from the ground and made a few turns in the air. I felt my mouth drop open slightly.

'I'm still sure this is all just a dream.' I was starting to get hysterical. Jack just stared at me, his feet back on the ground. I just kept talking. Soon, I was ranting nonsense. I was faintly aware of Jack trying to calm me down.

'This morning a friend who hasn't talked to me in three years just asked me to go out with him. Now, I'm talking to someone who claims he is Jack Frost,' '(f/n)' Jack tried to cut in, 'is cold as heck, can make a snowball appear out of nowhere, and can fly.' '(f/n), stop it.' I grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him closer to me. He looked concerned, but I was too crazy to notice. 'Hey, Jack. If this keeps up, I could be at Justin Bieber's concert singing along to 'Boyfriend'. Right? Hahaha. What do you think of that?'

Jack moved in close and cupped my face with his hands. 'I think this,' he said before kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay**

**A/n: Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone. And I'm absolutely thrilled by the follows and favourites! Thank you for supporting this story.**

**BTW, do you think this whole story is okay? Is it too weird in any part? I'm an amateur in writing this and I'm a bit self-conscious that it's getting boring. Feel free to review, I'm so happy when new ones come in.**

**I love you all! XOXO**

I swear my brain froze. Literally.

Jack's lips pressed softly against mine, cold but gentle. I instantly stopped breathing. Why did he do that? I wasn't prepared for my first kiss yet. His lips slowly moved against mine. I was too shocked to do anything so I just sat there like an idiot. What should I do? I considered kissing him back, but something inside me prevented me from doing so. Oh God I was terrible with boys.

I realized Jack was moving away. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting across from me on the swing. His eyes were looking into mine and I was sure I saw the faintest blush in his cheeks. 'Why did you do that?' I asked. 'To shut you up, duh.' Jack looked away, his face getting redder. I touched my face, which was also heating up. I was a bit disappointed he ended the kiss so quickly.

After an awkward silence, he looked back up at me. 'So now do you believe I'm Jack Frost?' I just nodded. Jack gave me a warm smile and stood up. 'Come on, let's get you home.' I slung my camera bag onto my shoulder. 'It's okay, I can get home myself.' I tried to stand up, but wobbled dangerously. It was a good thing Jack caught me before I fell to the ground.

'Yeah, right.' he said sarcastically. He stood me up before carrying me in his arms. 'What're you doing?' I asked, eyelids already drooping. 'Flying you home. Just close your eyes.'

'Oh, okay…' That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep in Jack's arms.

I woke up with a very painful throbbing in my head. I looked around, noticing I was in my bed in the mansion. It was five in the morning. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Wait, didn't I change? And why did I feel so hungry?

As I sat up, my hand brushed against something soft on my bedside. Trying not to scream, I slowly looked down. Someone with white hair was leaning on my bed, fast asleep. I gently brushed away the hair covering the person's face.

Jack! He stayed with me? Everything that happened yesterday came rushing back into my mind, making me blink and rub my eyes a few times to make sure I was not dreaming. I looked down at his sleeping form. He was so beautiful and innocent when he slept. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but that would have to wait.

I got up slowly, trying not to tug the covers Jack's head was lying on. I also remembered my meeting with Cameron, but that was so much later in the day. I had a shower and changed into my black tank top and pants. After a quick energy bar, I went to my room to check on Jack.

He was still fast asleep, never having moved an inch since I woke up. I quickly grabbed my camera to take this priceless scene. I turned off the flash and focused the lens on his figure. Snapping the picture, I grinned at myself. It was perfect.

While I was admiring my work, Jack stirred in his sleep. I put down the camera and moved closer to sit in front of him. His head slowly turned from one side to the other, his lips muttering something. I leaned in closer to catch what he was saying.

'Mm…no…don't…' Jack's brow started to furrow. I knelt on the floor and leaned closer to Jack, straining to hear the words. 'Don't go…(f/n)…' My eyes widened to the max. The next moment, I lost my balance and tumbled on top of Jack.

The both of us gasped at the same time. Jack sat up immediately. I couldn't see his face as I was still in shock and daren't move my face from his chest. Why did I HAVE to do that? I always mess up.

'Well, (f/n) I had no idea you wake people up like that.' I slowly lifted my head to meet Jack's gaze. He had a little smirk on. Our faces were so close I felt myself blushing again. I scrambled to sit up and fix my hair, which was a total mess from the tumble. 'I'm sorry' I mumbled, then remembering Jack's sleep-talk. 'Why were you muttering my name?' I asked. Jack's smirk disappeared. 'D-did I?' he said, more to himself than to me. 'Uh-huh' It was my turn to smirk now. Jack scratched the back of his head, looking at me sideways.

'Um, well, you see, I was having this dream about you. It's nothing really-' Jack's words got interrupted by the phone ringing. 'You just got lucky, honey' I muttered, walking towards the phone. Jack huffed a sigh of relief.

'Hello?' 'Hey! good morning darling (f/n)' (bf/n)'s voice sounded too loud compared to the quiet morning here. '(bf/n), why are you calling me so early in the morning?' 'Oh so sorry (f/n) I just saw this great deal on Belieber T-shirts here in the bargain shop. Would you like one?'

'You're going shopping at this time of day?' I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, of course! There are plenty of 24- hour bargain shops around here.'

'Who's that?' Jack appeared suddenly behind my back. I quickly told him to shush and went back to the phone.

'Hel-' 'OMG (f/n) why do I hear a guy at your place?' I could hear (bf/n) snickering. 'Um, its…uh…' 'And I thought you were supposed to be with Cammie.' I mentally face-palmed.

'Look, (bf/n) I'm not dating Cameron, and don't call him that, only Lauren does. Plus the guy voice was from the radio.'

'Really? Okay, so do you want the shirts?' 'Yeah I'll take two different ones. Thanks, (bf/n)'

I put down the phone and threw a glare at Jack. I was walking down the stairs when I realized he was following me. 'Aren't you supposed to be throwing snow around the world?' I raised an eyebrow. He walked to the foot of the stairs and stopped there, blocking my way. He looked quite offended. 'One, I don't "throw" snow around. I make it. And two, are you kicking me out? After what I did for you?' He started slowly closing the distance between us. That really scared me, so I quickly put out a hand to stop him.

'Alright, fine. You can come here and stay whenever you want. There's a guest room across from mine you can use. Just don't freeze everything, okay?' Jack gave me a big smile and pulled me into a hug. 'Hey, thanks.' He ruffled my hair as I breathed in his cool wintry scent. 'Hmm, no problem' I murmured as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

Our perfect moment was interrupted by a loud bark. I reluctantly pulled away to see Diablo looking at us with his head cocked to one side. He looked at Jack and started to growl. He never took to strangers easily. 'Diablo, this is Jack.' I said as I patted his head. Diablo started sniffing Jack's hand. Jack had a smirk on his face that suggested he was planning something. After a few moments, Diablo gave Jack a doggie snort and walked away.

'Come on Jack. I'm making breakfast.' I called to him as I started towards the kitchen. 'Coming, (f/n)' Jack replied, the smirk still on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay**

**A/n: Okay, Jamie ****is**** mentioned once in this story, so yeah…Oh, you're going to have to keep an open mind when you read this coz the main storyline is going to start.**

**Plus, this chapter is gonna be long because you'll be seeing the story from Jack's perspective .  
**

**Not sure when the next update will be, so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys really make me happy =)  
**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Have a nice day~~**

Chapter 5

Jack stayed for the day. We asked questions about each other's lives while I cleaned the house and prepared meals. Jack didn't really eat a lot but he kept asking for more helpings of pizza when we had takeout.

I learnt that Jack had been alone for 300 years or more until he became a guardian. He also told me about his first believer, this boy called Jamie Bennett which seemed to be adorable from the way he described him. He also told me about this guy called Man in the Moon or MiM who is the supposed 'big boss' of the magical world.

I told him that I was always alone too since my parents were constantly going outstation. I also told him about how I figured out who he was.

'Your grandfather knew about us? How?' asked Jack as he stuffed his mouth full of the pizza that was left. 'I don't know. I've never thought about asking him that time. It does seem kind of strange now that I think about it.' I swept the last bit of dust into the pan and dumped it into the bin. 'But he did tell me many stories about the Big Four. Even about you.' I moved past Jack, who was sitting on the counter watching me tidy up the kitchen. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'Um, forgive me for asking, but where is he now?' Jack asked slowly. I sighed and tried to take stay calm and remember. 'He passed away ten years ago. I don't know why he died. One day, he just stopped coming to visit. My parents wouldn't tell me why because they said I was too young to understand. I'd still want to know the cause of everything.' Jack looked at me in this weird way that made shivers creep up my spine. It was a sympathetic look, but there was also something else that I couldn't comprehend.

After an uncomfortable silence, Jack spoke. 'Wait, ten years? That's when I became a guardian. We defeated Pitch that year.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Pitch? You mean the Bogeyman?' 'Yeah. It was also the time people started to see me. Well, at least the children. It's very rare for a teenager to see me. I didn't even know it could happen.' I smiled. 'Hey, I happened.' I said. He grinned at me. 'Thanks for believing in me, (f/n)' I secretly blushed, a strange fuzzy feeling erupting inside me.

'So only those who believe in you can see you?' I asked, curious. 'Mm-hmm. And it's normally children who can see me. I know as the Guardian of Fun I'm supposed to bring joy and play with the kids, but it can get boring when your choices of interaction are limited.' 'But what about the other guardians?' Jack laughed. 'I don't think I can talk with them all the time, (f/n). I treat them like family, but I need human interaction, too.'

My thoughts turned back to what my grandfather said about Pitch. 'Grandad would tell stories about Pitch too, but in the end he would always remind me to never give in to fear. He never told me about him being defeated, though.' I paused. 'I guess that's when he passed away. He stopped coming a couple weeks after he told me about you.'

Jack didn't say anything, so I decided to change the subject. 'So, I saw you the night before. You were telephone-line-walking?' He nodded. 'Yea, it's become a habit after 300 years. I was really surprised when I saw you staring at me. At first I thought you were daydreaming, but your eyes followed me when I moved, so I got overexcited and flew off.' He was a little pink in the face when he said that. 'Well, I almost freaked as well. I couldn't go to sleep that night, thanks to you.' I put the empty pizza box into the trash and went out of the kitchen.

I went up to my room, turning around to see Jack following me again. He had been doing that for the whole day. 'Jack don't you have something better to do? Like, explore the house?' I asked him. He raised an eyebrow. 'Why? Talking to you is better than walking around this empty place.' I blushed a little. 'Well, you should do that now because I have to change.' I went into the room and locked the door. I put on a light blue long sleeved shirt with dark skinny jeans, folding the sleeves up to my elbow. Brushing my (h/l)(h/c) hair, I put on some lip gloss to prevent my lips from chapping in the cold. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

Jack was fiddling with the television remote when I got down. He looked up at me. 'Hey Jack are you sure you're staying here tonight because…Jack?' He was staring at me like I had just appeared out of nowhere. I walked in front of him and snapped my fingers in his face. He blinked his eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry it's just that you look so…stunning.' I smiled. 'Aww, thanks.' I said, ruffling his hair, not taking him seriously. He frowned. 'No really. You look beautiful.' I was a bit thrown back when he said it so seriously. He put the remote back onto the coffee table. 'So, where you going tonight?'

'A friend asked me to go for a movie with him. Maybe we'll have dinner too.' I told Jack while glancing at the clock. It was five minutes to seven.

'Him? You're going out with a guy?' Jack sounded strange, like he was offended again. I looked over at him. He was staring at me, a frown on his face. What was his problem?

'I'm not going on a date with him, Jack. He's a very old friend of mine who just started talking to me again after three years. Also, he has a girlfriend.' He still didn't look convinced. I opened my mouth to assure him that I'll be alright when a car appeared in the driveway.

'Oh, there's my ride. If you're going out please lock the front door. There's a spare key in that drawer. See you when I do.' I got up and slipped on my fur coat and boots before waving goodbye to Jack. He stood at the doorway, watching me as I got into Cameron's car. I waved at him one more time as we went out the gate.

'Who were you waving to?' Cameron rolled down the window to look out. I remembered only those who believed in Jack could see him, and what I did just now would have made Cameron think I was crazy. 'Um, I was waving to…Diablo?' He raised his eyebrows at me. 'Really? Then who's that guy standing at the door?'

Jack's P.O.V.

I watched (f/n) as she got into the car. She looked at me and waved goodbye. I waved back to her, feeling a little sad she was going out with another boy. I hoped he would take care of her. Shaking my head a little, I face-palmed myself. Jack, you cannot afford to get attached to anyone. You've just known her for one day. What are you thinking?

I looked up to see her friend roll down the window and look out. I hate to say this, but her friend was quite good looking. I started to feel jealousy burning in me when I realized he was looking at me. His eyes seemed to look straight into mine. Could he see me? I stared after the car as it sped off into the night. I shook my head again, deciding I would ask (f/n) about it when she came back.

Walking around the house, I saw a mantelpiece with many old pictures on it. I looked at the one in the front. It was a picture of a little girl, maybe (f/n), holding the hand of a tall, balding man who was wearing horn-rimmed glasses. He looked to be her grandfather. Peering closer, I observed the man's face which was vaguely familiar to me. I had seen him somewhere, but I couldn't remember. (f/n) was very cute in the picture, and she looked very happy, unlike now. I noticed she only smiled occasionally when we talked.

There was another picture of her, this time with her parents. They both looked quite young. Her mother was very pretty, with her red hair flowing over her shoulders. She sat on a chair, holding her daughter in her arms. (f/n)'s father was handsome and tall, with a stern face. He had a certain charm about him, an air of grace. (f/n) seemed to be a mix of both of them, beautiful like her mother and attractive like her father.

Whoops, Jack. You're crossing the line again .

I was about to move on to the others when something in the picture caught my eye. Again, only (f/n) was smiling at the camera. Her parents' faces were serious with no hint of a smile on them. I was puzzled at what I saw. What caused them to be so unhappy?

I flipped the picture over and noticed a date scribbled at the bottom left corner of the frame. It was taken ten years ago. I looked at the date on the picture of (f/n) and her grandfather. Also ten years ago.

Setting the pictures back down, I made a mental note to remember to find out where I had seen the man before and moved on to look at the rest of the pictures. The pictures were newer as I looked further back. There was (f/n) when she was playing in the snow and another of her riding a palomino. There were more family pictures and photos of her school classes. I noticed the more she grew, the more serious her face was.

I was very surprised at the last one. In this picture, she was smiling very broadly with a short-haired girl beside her. They were both holding glasses of juice, or what looked to be. I assumed it was a beach party. Her hair was down and she looked really pretty and carefree. My eyes darted down and my face heated up instantly. She was wearing a bikini and several boys in the background were looking at her. I didn't dare to look anymore although I had a tugging sensation at the back of my mind. I turned my face away and walked back to the living room, cursing at myself.

Since I had no idea when (f/n) would be back, I decided to go to the fridge to see if there was any more pizza left. Man, that was the best thing I had ever tasted in a long while, I became quite addicted to it. I opened the fridge and rummaged inside. Finding nothing of interest, I walked to the television and turned it on. I looked at the manual placed on a nearby shelf and started flipping through channels. (f/n)'s greyhound walked up to me and started sniffing my hand again. When he was done, I scratched behind his ears like how (f/n) did. 'Hey, boy. Come to watch TV with me?' The dog grunted and went to lie on the couch. I looked out the window. Last night, I had set which country should have how much snow and when it would fall so everything should be going alright. Moving to the couch, I noticed Diablo had occupied every space of it. 'Move, boy.' I made a moving motion with my hand. He just stared at me, looking bored. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor, flipping through more channels. It was very uncomfortable to sit there, I had to keep adjusting positions until I got tired. After a long while, Diablo gave a small bark. I looked over at him and saw that he made a space for me to sit on the couch. I grinned and took the seat gratefully. 'You know, Diablo,' I said, stopping at a news channel and looking at him. 'I think you and I are going to get along just fine.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay**

**A/n: I'm finally back=) Been dying to continue writing but I haven't had much time(I hate exams) Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows. You guys all mean so much to me! (so touched~~)**

**Long chapter this time! Yay!**

**Remember to keep an open mind! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling bright rays of sunshine on my face, making me feel really uncomfortable since I don't like the heat. I got up quickly and stretched, running a hand through my messy hair. Diablo was gone and I was alone in the large living room. I made my way to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, feeling refreshed right away. Wanting to see if (f/n) was back, I went upstairs to her room which was unlocked. Poking my head in, I looked around the spacious bedroom, not seeing any sign of her.

Did she stay out late, and maybe went home with that friend of hers? Perhaps something bad happened to her? I leaned on the door as my mind started to wander. Why was I so bothered by her absence? And why was I so jealous about her and Cameron? I HAD to talk to someone about all these feelings I had from the start. North, maybe? Nah, he and the others would just laugh at me, so I decided the Man in the Moon was my only choice, and I'd have to wait until night time. I wasn't even sure if he'd give me an answer.

Suddenly, my train of thought was interrupted by a loud shriek.

My P.O.V.

I woke up feeling drowsy and dizzy and definitely not in a good mood. After the movie, Cameron brought me to this restaurant out of town where we talked for hours. It seemed quite strange that he would suddenly talk to me after all this time, but he insisted that it was because he just wanted to get back old times. I remember only having one glass of wine, but I wasn't too sure. It's a good thing I could still clean up and walk to my room before knocking out after Cameron dropped me off at my house. I decided to just sleep the entire day today. Walking to my window, I opened it and a burst of snow blew in, making me shiver as I closed it tight. It was about ten in the morning when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror, feeling like I had forgotten something quite important, but couldn't put a finger on it. Still feeling sleepy, I shuffled back to my room, where I was met with the sight of someone leaning by the door to it. Without thinking, I shrieked, making the person jump and turn around. My heart was still beating fast as I gave a sigh of relief when I realized it was Jack. No wonder something was bothering me. I had completely forgotten about him.

'Sorry, didn't realize it was you' I mumbled, looking at him. He still had this shocked look on his cute face, making me chuckle inside. I could feel his eyes following me as I walked to my bed and sat down. 'How was last night?' I looked at him. 'It was fun.' I answered shortly, lying down and pulling the covers over me. 'Are you okay? You don't look so good.' Jack walked into my room to stand beside my bed. I looked up at him and frowned. 'I'm alright, just feeling a bit under the weather.' I lay down into the covers and closed my eyes, opening them a bit after a while. He was still standing there, arms crossed and looking down at me with a concerned face. He seemed to have lost a bit of his cockiness. Weird.

'Did you drink last night?' Jack moved to sit on my bed. He put his pale hand gently on my forehead, making me wince as it was REALLY cold. I frowned slightly at him. 'It's nothing.' I murmured, but still letting his hand stay on my forehead. He pulled away, looking at me. 'You're feverish. And you did drink, judging by that look on your face.' I pulled the covers over my head, burying myself underneath. I was starting to get a bit annoyed at him. I knew he was trying to care for me, but I really wanted to sleep.

'Don't you have some place else to be?' I said, pulling down the covers and poking my head out. Jack was still sitting there looking at me, and I saw a look of disappointment flash across his face. He turned his head away. I started to regret what I just said.

'Yeah, maybe I do.' He stood up and sighed, turning to give me a look which made me feel really nervous. 'You should sleep.' He murmured before walking out the door. I lay there for a moment before getting out of bed and running down the stairs. I wanted to apologise, but he was out the door before I could shout his name.

'Jack!' I ran outside as he started to fly away into the sky. It was cold and I wasn't wearing anything warm. I watched him as he disappeared, feeling a bit overwhelmed since I still wasn't used to watching someone fly yet. I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek as I stared out into space. 'Come back, please…' I whispered into the winter air. A light wind brushed my cheeks as I turned around to walk back into the house.

What was I thinking? Why am I so sad that he's gone? Sure, he has his own places to be, but why was I so scared to think that he'd never come back? I couldn't understand all these feelings jumbled up in my mind, having never really associated with boys other than Cameron. And I'd never felt like this for anyone before. All this kept troubling me as I lay down and tried to sleep, which took a really long time. After tossing and turning for a while, I got up and walked to the window, unlocking and opening it just an inch. I noticed some frost which had formed on the glass, so I wrote something to Jack, hoping it would stay there until he read it. That's if he ever came back.

I took out a few more blankets from my closet, burying myself underneath. I heard a soft whimper and looked out from the sheets to see Diablo standing by my bed. I gave him a weak smile and watched him jump up and lie down next to me. Patting his head, I resumed the task of trying to fall asleep, which was hard when tears keep falling down your face.

Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe she said that to me! All I wanted was to see if she needed anything and she asked whether I should be elsewhere? Taking in a deep breath, I flew higher into the sky when I heard her shout my name. Deep down, I really wanted to go back down and hug her and tell her to go inside so her cold wouldn't worsen, but I stubbornly flew on until I was out of her sight. I continued until I was out of the state, deciding to bring some snow to another town which hadn't had any for a long time. Slowing down when I reached it, I waved my staff and immediately a mild shower started to form. I settled down on a comfortable tree branch of an oak in the town park and watched as children started to run out of their houses, dressed up in warm winter clothing with bright smiles on their faces. They started to jump around in the fresh white blanket of snow, sticking out their tongues to catch the snowflakes falling from the sky. A few of them saw me and ran over to stand underneath the branch I was sitting on.

'Hey, guys.' I greeted them in the most cheerful voice I could manage, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in my chest. 'Jack, you're back!' 'Thanks for bringing snow again.' 'What took you so long?' They grabbed onto my waist as soon as I touched the ground, giggling and laughing all the time. I smiled down at them, feeling just a little bit better. 'Okay kids, enough. I can't move.' They just grinned at me and continued to hold onto me, one of the peskier ones trying to reach for my staff. I conjured a snow ball out of thin air and pretended to choose my aim. 'Eenie meenie minee mo…' All of them scurried away at once, screaming and starting their own snowball fight. I threw the snowball away and leant on the tree trunk, observing them running around. Usually I would join in and play with them, but I didn't feel like it today.

Looking around, I noticed a teenage girl bringing a little boy into the park. They were quite near me and I couldn't help eavesdropping on what they were saying. 'Now John, you stay here with your friends until I come to pick you up, okay?' The green-eyed girl ruffled the boy's hair as he smiled up at her. 'Okay Jeannie. Have a good time with Brad.' He made a cheeky face at her and ran off to the group of children. Jeannie smiled and blushed as she turned back. I stood up, puzzled. Who was Brad? I saw the girl walk to where a good-looking boy was waiting for her and they both started off down the street. Curiosity got the better of me as I stood up and followed behind them. Brad led the girl to a quieter spot in town, with trees and less city noise.

As they walked, I couldn't help noticing how the guy kept looking at the girl, and how the girl kept looking at the ground, occasionally glancing at the boy beside her. There was an awkward silence as both of them didn't say anything at all. Finally, the guy spoke, and I listened to their conversation. 'So, Jeannie…I've been wanting to tell you something.' The girl nodded slightly and looked at the boy, who diverted his eyes immediately. 'Umm… the reason why I wanted you to meet me at the park…is, well…we've been friends for so long…' The boy ran a hand through his hair in nervousness, not noticing the girl taking in his every move. 'I…just wanted to say…' Suddenly the boy took the girl's hands and they stopped in their tracks. The girl bit her lip and looked at the boy with eyes that held something I couldn't comprehend. I hid behind a tree and watched them from behind, even though I knew they couldn't see me. The guy looked in the girl's eyes and breathed in. 'Jeannie I like you, no I love you very much will you please be my girlfriend?' The boy hurriedly blurted out then held his breath, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. The girl, shocked, stared at him, her hands still in his. The guy's face slowly turned into disappointment as the girl didn't respond. 'Its okay if you don't want to…I just wanted to tell you that. I know I'm not good enough for you or your family, or even your dog, or-' 'Don't say that!' The girl immediately wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, startling him. 'Brad I love you too. I really do.' She had a very happy smile on her face as she looked up at the boy. 'Really?' Words couldn't describe the ecstasy on Brad's face as he returned the hug. 'Of course, you silly boy. I don't care what my family thinks or says about you, and I don't care if you're poor, because you're all I want.' The boy laughed and gently tilted her chin up so their eyes met. 'So, will you be my girlfriend, Jeannie?' The girl firmly nodded. 'Yes, Brad. I want to be your girlfriend.' The boy grinned and bent down to kiss the girl, his hands cupping her delicate face. She ran her fingers through his golden brown hair and kissed him back eagerly.

I didn't know why, but the whole time when I watched the couple in front of me, I kept imagining (f/n) and I doing the same things. I wanted to hold her hand, touch her face, kiss her… I knew I had kissed her before, but that was purely to shut her up from talking nonsense. Looking back, why did I even kiss her? I could have held a hand over her mouth or splashed water on her face. I tried to recall my feelings then. Something I couldn't understand had made me lean in and kiss her, the same thing which was bugging me all over ever since I saw her. I stared into the sky, feeling that I should go back and apologize. I didn't know if I had done anything wrong, but I wanted to say sorry to her. I buried my face in my hands. '(f/n)…' I murmured her name, my mind frustrated and tired. Suddenly I heard a rustling behind. I turned back to find a squirrel nibbling on a nut, looking at me with its dark eyes. I shooed it away, but it stayed there and continued to fix its beady black eyes on me. 'Go away, dumb squirrel. Aren't you supposed to be hibernating?' I poked at it with my staff and it scurried away into the trees. I turned back to the couple, who were still kissing like crazy. The boy had his hands on her waist while hers were on his chest, their hair ruffled and messy. I felt like I was intruding on way too much privacy, so I made a light snow fall down on where they were and flew away.

I decided to go back to (f/n)'s house to check on her. It was dusk when I reached her town. Flying to her window, I looked at her as she slept, with Diablo curled protectively beside her. I noticed her eyes were swollen which meant she had been crying. Was it because of me? I lifted a hand to knock on the glass when I noticed something written on it: 'Jack, I'm very sorry for what I said. Yes, I did drink, and it made me feel really cranky. Please come back.' I felt something uncomfortable on my skin and realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears before they froze and stuck to my skin. Perching myself on the tree by her window, I continued to watch her sleeping. I never noticed how beautiful she really was even with her pale face and post-crying eyes. I thought back to the dream I had about her that night. It was a mild nightmare, about (f/n) leaving me in this endless white space and walking away. I tried to run after her, but something kept pulling me back. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and tried to forget about that dream. I was gonna make sure it would never happen. Leaning back on the tree, I decided to wait until nightfall. Maybe Manny would finally talk to me about what these feelings meant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stay**

**A/n: Even longer chapter^.^ By the way, (l/n) is your last name=)**

Chapter Seven

North's P.O.V.

'Finally, it is done!' I carefully laid the little glass automobile on my worktable and admired it with pride as it glistened in the lamplight. It was the latest sculpture I had made and I hoped Phil the yeti would not crush it behind the door like he did with the aeroplane last time. I watched as it drove itself around the table, avoiding obstacles cleverly. It was making a left turn at the table corner when two loud knocks on the door which shook the whole room caused it to fall off. I hurriedly jumped to catch it, nearly knocking my coffee over as I grabbed it gently. Holding it carefully, I inspected it to see if there was anything broken. Fortunately, it had not been hurt. I held it in one hand while using the other to open the door. As I had guessed, Phil.

'Phil, when I told you to knock, I didn't mean bang!' I frowned at the yeti in front of me who gave me a very apologetic look. 'What is it you want?' I barked, still furious. Phil looked up and pointed to the Guardian meeting room. 'Man in Moon?' I asked, my anger being replaced by curiosity. Phil nodded and quickly went out of the room. I laid my automobile carefully in a cushioned box and went to see what Manny wanted.

Moonlight flooded the floor of the large hall as I stepped in. I stood in front of the Guardian Stone and looked up at the bright full moon, lighting up the dark night sky. There were a few moments of silence, then the Man in the Moon spoke inside my head.

'North' Manny called me in his warm, firm voice. 'Yes Manny. I am here. What is it you want to tell me?' I answered him. 'There is a problem. A dark force is rising.' My eyes widened. 'It must be Pitch. I shall summon the Guardians.' I was about to make my way to the signal button when Manny stopped me. 'No. You must inform them one by one. And take note: Do not call Jack Frost.' I was surprised. 'Not call Jack? But why? Isn't he a Guardian too?' I scratched my bald head and waited for an answer. 'This whole problem involves him, and another very important person.' Manny's voice was getting fainter.

'Who, Manny?' I hurriedly asked, hoping he would give me clearer information. 'You will know later, North. But now, summon them all excluding Jack Frost.' Silence followed Manny's last words. I stood there puzzling over his instructions. What was Jack up to? I gave orders to the yetis to separately call Bunnymund, Toothiana and Sandy over. In a few minutes, a hole opened up in the ground and a large furry bunny jumped out of it. 'What's the problem, mate?' The pooka dusted himself off and strode over to me. 'I don't know, Bunny. Manny said a dark force is rising, but he wouldn't say anything more after that.' Just then, Tooth and Sandy flew in from the open window. 'Sorry if we're late, but I had a couple problems at the tooth palace and Sandy had to send a few more dreams to the sleeping children.' Tooth panted as she shook the sleeping Sandy awake. 'Hey, where's frostbite?' Bunnymund asked, looking around as if Jack might suddenly jump out and freeze him. I told them all that Manny had said earlier. 'Oh dear, I wonder what Jack has to do with all this.' Tooth said worriedly. Sandy kept making sand signs above his head which no one understood since they were changing too fast. In the end he just gave up and looked at the others.

'Now, now,' I said, calming everyone down. 'We must wait until Man in Moon gives us further details.' Just then Manny's voice spoke again, and everyone quietened down to listen. 'Guardians, thank you for coming. We have a very grave danger on our hands. But first, let me ask a question. Do you all remember Jeremy?' I was shocked by this question which brought back memories as I turned to look at the others. They nodded at me, indicating that they still remembered. I looked at the moon, clearing my throat. 'You, you mean Jeremy (l/n)? Yes, we remember him. A fine one, he was. Pity he had to go so soon.' I held back tears as I recalled the man who had believed in us since he was a child. I used to bring him to Santoff Claussen even in his old age. Best friends, we were. His death ten years ago just before Jack officially became a Guardian had left us all devastated. But what did he have to do with this?

'It's a good thing you all remember, because this has a lot to do with him.' Manny said, reading my mind. 'Pitch is getting stronger, and he seems to have an accomplice this time.' I looked around at the Guardians' faces. They were looking intently at the moon, Tooth nervously biting her fingernails. 'Do you know the cause of Jeremy's death?' We all solemnly nodded. Jeremy's neighbour had found him lying lifeless in his home one Sunday night. They couldn't determine what had killed him, since his body had no sign of blood, so the case was closed as 'natural death'. But after his house was emptied, Sandy and I had secretly ventured inside to see what I could find. In one corner of his living room, where he had been found dead, I caught sight of a wisp of black sand moving around. It was Pitch who had killed him. After catching the black sand and changing it to golden dream sand, Sandy explained that Pitch must have cornered Jeremy and infused his mind with nightmares which slowly drained his life away. Manny had explained that he was killed because Pitch was very irritated by his constant believing in us, even after all the nightmares he gave him. If Jeremy hadn't died, there would be another light on the globe beside Jamie's.

My mind deep in thought, I was startled when Manny's voice sounded again. 'As you know, Pitch killed Jeremy because of his stubborn belief in you all. And he succeeded. But that's not enough for him. Now, he has a new plan, which starts finishing off Jeremy's only grandchild.' Bunnymund's eyes widened. 'It…it surely can't be…(f/n)?' I also hoped it wasn't her. We all thought (f/n) was a very sweet little girl, even though we only saw her once when Jeremy brought her with him here. After her grandfather died, she started having nightmares like the other children in the world, which was the time Pitch was at his strongest. That and the sudden absence of Jeremy must have shaken her faith in us, causing her light on the globe to fade. After defeating Pitch, the lights slowly came back on, and we thought she would be okay. We never told Jack any of this since it didn't seem necessary for him to know.

'It is her.' Manny sighed. 'Jeremy always protected her fiercely, and now that Pitch is planning to rise again, his first objective is to get rid of her as his thirst for vengeance is not yet satisfied.' 'But why does he want to hurt (f/n)?' Tooth squeaked, a tear rolling down her face. 'As I said, he wants revenge. He believes that way Jeremy will not be able to rest in peace. But there is another reason.' Sandy formed a question mark on top of his head. Manny paused for a while, and then answered, 'Because it has something to do with Jack Frost.' All our eyebrows raised high above our heads. Even Bunny looked worried. 'Yes, Jack is Pitch's second target. He wants to get back at him for defeating him ten years ago.'

'But what has this got to do with (f/n)?' I asked feeling perplexed. 'It is because she has met Jack.' Man in Moon said firmly. We all looked at each other again. It was impossible! She must be at least seventeen and not believing in us any more. 'Guardians, she still believes.' Manny read our minds again. 'And that has let her eyes see the winter spirit.' Tooth started getting excited. 'Oh my! That must mean she can see us too, and we'll be able to reunite with her again!' 'And I thought she didn't think we were real anymore.' Bunny said with a smile on his face, Sandy nodding eagerly at his words. 'I know you are glad with this news, but you must wait until Jack himself lets you see her, whether it is him bringing the girl here, or you visiting her.'

'Why do we have to wait for him to confirm it? What's happening between them?' Bunny crossed his arms and put on a sulky face. Manny chuckled. 'Oh, you will see when you do.' Manny's voice was fading again. 'In the meantime, make sure to not let Jack know about what has been said here, and keep your guards up for any danger. Thank you, Guardians.' Silence enveloped the room once more.

After a few minutes, Bunny spoke up. 'So, what d'ya think that walking fridge is up to?' I thought about what Manny said, absent-mindedly twirling my beard around my fingers. 'Jack won't hurt her, that's for sure.' I reassured Bunny. 'He is a good lad. But I wonder what is really going on.' Soon, everyone headed back to work. I reminded them to keep a look-out for Pitch, then went back to test my automobile again, checking around for Phil first, of course.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was dozing off again when I heard a deep voice call my name. I jerked myself awake and looked around, searching for someone nearby. I moved to see into (f/n)'s window. She was still asleep, her hair tousled from tossing and turning. I was staring at her when the voice called me again. It seemed to come from the moon. Could it be him? Was he finally talking to me again?

'Uh, is it you, Man in the Moon…sir?' I tilted my head up to look at the bright moon, thinking of all the things I wanted to ask him. 'Yes, Jack Frost. It is I. And you have something to tell me?' I hesitated for a while. 'I…yeah, there is something, no, a lot of things on my mind.' I waited to see what he would say. 'You may proceed.' Manny invited. 'Um, okay, yeah anyways,' I wasn't sure how to say it, not quite used to talking to someone whose attention I had been trying to get all this time, then suddenly having him come talk to me. Taking a deep breath, I started.

'There's this girl I saw a few days ago. She was walking through this storm I had created and out of curiosity, I followed her back to her home, which is this mansion here.' I gestured to the house behind me. 'The wind had snatched her scarf away, and I was hiding behind a bush looking at her trying to get it back. Something about her captivated me so much that I got up and caught her scarf, wanting to return it back to her even though I knew she couldn't see me. I thought her eyes fixed on me for a second, but then the cold must have been too much for her so she went inside. I still have the scarf.' I reached inside my hoodie pocket and felt the soft material, making sure it was there and hadn't dropped out.

'Later that night, I was walking on the telephone lines that linked to her house, trying to catch a glimpse of her when I saw her at the window looking at me. We just stared at each other for quite a while. There were a million thoughts going through my head at that time, I was so excited that she could see me and scared at the same time. I could see her properly then and that was when I thought she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. So I followed her around the next day and finally worked up enough to get her attention at the park. She was very pretty, like her name, which is (f/n) by the way. Everything about her was exhilarating, even when she was angry at me for wetting her camera. I remember acting really strange around her, I don't understand why. Then I had to carry her home when she zoned out on me two times, I think it's because the fact that I was a winter spirit was too much for her to handle. Then we got to know each other, and I became more and more mesmerized by her.' I stopped, not wanting to talk about Cameron and what happened earlier in the day.

'Is that all?' Man in the Moon asked. I sighed. 'Well, to make a long story short, I think I hurt her feelings when I went away after she got mad at me for asking about her night with that guy friend of hers. I'm really worried about her. I think she's sick.' The heavy feeling came back into my chest again. I hung my head as I waited for a reply.

'Well Jack, what is it you want to know?' Manny asked in a kind voice, like a father talking to his son. 'I want to know why I feel this way for her.' I guessed that summed up everything I wanted to ask.

'Before I answer your question, Jack, there are some things you must know.' I just nodded my head, hoping he would go on. 'First, remember that you were a human before you became a spirit. Maybe you have forgotten how your human life was like, but when you changed into Jack Frost, you still carried human characteristics with you into this new life. And now I think you are experiencing them.' I thought back to the couple I saw earlier. Did that boy have the same feelings for the girl as how I felt for (f/n)? I looked at her sleeping form, my mind trying to process all this as fast as possible.

'Then what do I call what I'm feeling for her?' My eyes were still on (f/n), thinking about how to apologize to her. 'Love, Jack. You're in love.' Manny replied gently.

So this was how love felt like. 'Why do I love her?' I wanted to know. 'Apart from the fact that she is your first teenage believer, there doesn't have to be a reason to love someone. All you are feeling is normal, Jack. No one can stop it.' I looked back at the moon. 'Then, why do I feel irritated by her friend?' The thought of Cameron spending time with (f/n) and letting her drink and becoming sick made my insides start to burn. 'Because, Jack, that is another feeling you have called jealousy. I shall be very straightforward in answering this question. You feel afraid that (f/n) might fall for Cameron and not you. You are angry at him for hurting the one you love and see him as a threat who is in the way between you and (f/n). It is natural for someone to want the person they love to love them back so they can be together. Isn't it?' I bit my lip as I thought about it. I had heard and seen many of these things during the last 300 years of flying around the world. But I had never experienced them before, so I didn't understand now that I started to feel those feelings towards someone else.

'Why did I act so strange when I first saw her?' Manny chuckled. 'You did that because you were insecure and put up a front to hide it. Also you were trying to impress her, which I think made quite an impact.' I grinned, thinking about (f/n)'s reaction to me the day before. 'So, that explains all that I feel towards her?' I was hoping for more. 'Yes, and is there any more?' I pondered for a moment. 'How can I make her love me?'

'Jack, love is not something you can rush-' 'Then how do I know if she loves me or not?' I was desperate. I heard Manny utter a small laugh. 'Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Everything will work out fine.' 'Are you sure? I don't think I'm good enough for her, us being two completely different beings and all.' Maybe this was how Brad felt when he knew he was poor and wasn't fit for the girl of his dreams. 'How do you know, Jack? Have you ever asked her how she felt about you?' I ran a hand through my hair, feeling frustrated. 'No…I'm too shy to tell her how I feel about her too.' 'Listen to me, Jack. Take things slowly. It will end up alright.'

I closed my eyes and analysed everything. Maybe if I could get closer and spend more time with (f/n), I could make her want me. But I had my Guardian duties to take care of, too. Suddenly, I had a bizarre thought. 'You want something, Jack?' Man in the Moon asked. It was like he knew everything I was thinking. 'Well, yes, but its ridiculous, it can't happen.' 'What is it you want, child?' I debated on whether to go for it. 'I…would like to be human…again.' It sounded so crazy even I started laughing at myself. 'Stop it, Jack.' Manny sounded displeased. I stopped abruptly and waited for what would happen next. It was silent for such a long time I thought he had left. His response surprised me. 'Well, if it is your wish, it will be granted.' My mouth opened and I was lost for words. 'B-but, don't you…don't you think it's crazy? Who's going to bring snow to the kids? What if the Guardians need help and I'm not there? How am I going to go to school with her? What will-' 'I shall see to all that.' Manny interrupted. 'There is a reason behind the leniency I have towards you tonight, you will know why soon. Now, before I grant you your "humanity", there are a few things I want you to do.' I nodded vigorously, anything to be with (f/n). 'First, you must be back on good terms with her, and next, tell her more about the Guardians. Also, get to know Cameron.' I frowned at the last task. 'Why get to know-' 'Do you want to become human, Jack?' I sulked. 'Yes.' 'Then save the questions and get to it quick.' Manny instructed.

Looking at (f/n), I asked one last question. 'How am I going to make up with her again?' Manny gave a sigh, 'That is what you will have to figure out yourself, Jack Frost. Follow your heart, but use your head as well.' 'Then what if she doesn't accept it?' There was no response. I looked at the moon, shining white and eerie in the midnight sky. I whispered my thanks and gave it a salute. Then, I flew to (f/n)'s window and gently opened it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stay**

**A/n: Alright! This will be the last chapter for a while until October. I'm reeeaaally sorry, but exams are coming soon and I have to study T.T Did quite okay in my trials but then again, you never know when it's the real thing. Until then…I ** ** love you all^^ (don't hesitate to review, its what keeps me going XD)**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites! Kisses! XOXO**

**I know some of you want Jack to stay immortal (I actually think he's cute both ways), but he's not going to be like how you think he'll be when he becomes 'human'. If you're wondering how, then you'll have to wait=D**

**I know dogs can't eat chocolate, but can they have butter? **

Chapter 8

My P.O.V.

It was happening again. I couldn't find him. Running around the endless white space, I knew who I was searching for, but I didn't know his name.

My legs were on the verge of breaking when I saw him. There he was, standing with his back facing me. I started to run towards him. I felt myself shout something, maybe his name, but I couldn't hear or understand what I was shouting. I could almost touch him when suddenly a fire erupted between us, almost scorching my skin and making him seem even further away.

I felt tears running down my face as I shouted to him again. I couldn't hear anything, but he turned around and looked right at me with two beautiful eyes. I had no idea who he was, but I knew he was the one I had been searching for. I was so glad I had finally gotten his attention. I hoped he would find a way to come over and save me, but he gave me an apologetic look and turned to walk away.

I couldn't believe it as I watched him disappear into nothingness. I had no more energy left. My legs buckling, I fell to the ground, letting the angry flames engulf me and my tears…

My eyes opened and I took a deep breath. Looking around, I was relieved I was still in my room. Who was that boy? I always forget his face when I wake up. This was the third time I had that nightmare. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It was only a dream, (f/n), only a dream. I took a look at the bedside clock. Half past two in the morning. It took me a while to realize I was sweating, and my body felt as hot as the summer sun. Great, (f/n). Get a fever in winter, how smart. My eyelids felt heavy, but I daren't go back to sleep as I was afraid the nightmare would come back. Sweat rolled into my eyes, making them sting. I lifted a hand to wipe it away, only realizing then how painful my limbs felt when they moved. After painstakingly using a blanket to dab my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling, deciding what I should do next. My back felt really uncomfortable, so I slowly moved onto my left side. Tears rolled out of my eyes. I was burning up and it was really stuffy even when I removed the top layer of the sheets. Before long, I was sobbing.

A light gust of wind blew in from the window. Had I forgotten to close it again? I couldn't bother to get up, so I let it be. The wind felt very good against my face, but it stopped just as soon as it had come. It was like someone had come into the room through the window. I opened my eyes weakly as I saw a dark shadow walking towards my bed. I had no more energy to shout or move or do anything. If he was a serial killer, I surrendered myself fully. What could I do now?

The person stopped by my bedside and bent down to look at me. Looking through half-open eyes, I could see that the person looked like a boy with tousled hair, which vaguely looked like someone I knew. After looking at me for a while, he stretched a hand to touch my forehead. His hand was dead cold, but it felt soothing and gentle on my burning skin. '(f/n), you're burning.' he whispered. Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr Creep. Who was this person? Taking his hand away, he slowly climbed onto the bed. Oh God, if you want to kill me, could you just get it over with quickly? Please don't do what I think you're gonna do, I beg you.

Diablo woke up and realized there was a stranger in the room. He sniffed the air and growled. The person hushed him and he surprisingly stopped growling, looking at him suspiciously. The boy peeled away the remaining covers on me and bent down again, all the time staring at me. Deciding that I was not going to be taken advantage of, not before I died anyway, I lifted a weak hand and tried to push him away. He took hold of my hand and said something, but I was too busy trying to get him off my bed. I used my other hand to try and force him to move away, but he stayed firm. He gently pinned my hands beside me and repeated what I didn't hear. '(f/n), it's me, Jack. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.' My heart jumped when I heard his voice. Using all the energy I had left, I opened my eyes fully and looked into a pair of crystal blue orbs. 'J-J-Jack?' My voice sounded raspy and my throat hurt. 'Shh…' Jack stroked my hair and moved to lie down beside me. He wrapped his hands around my body and slowly pulled me closer to him. I could feel the coolness radiating off him and snuggled in closer, trying to ignore the pain in my bones.

Jack tilted my face up and examined me. Touching my chapped lips, I thought I saw him lick his own as he looked at me. All the time I just stared at him, grateful for him being here and cooling me down. He seemed to be pondering something, and then formed a shiny white ball in his hand, his other wrapped around me. He pressed the ball to my lips. It hurt, but the pain slowly subsided and all was left was coolness. I realized that it was a snowball Jack had made for me, so I reached my tongue out to lick it, hoping it would sooth my dry mouth and throat. The snow instantly changed into water which trailed down my tongue and into my mouth. I greedily swallowed it and felt better instantly. After I had enough to get rid of my thirst, Jack crushed the snowball in his hand and it disappeared. My body still feeling like fire, I put my arms around the winter spirit beside me and closed my eyes, letting sleep claim me.

I lay in bed with my eyes closed. Having just woken up, I wanted to laze around when I felt someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and looked right into someone with pure white hair. 'Hi,' Jack grinned, still twirling a lock of my (h/c) hair in his long, lean fingers. I gazed up at his pale face when I suddenly felt like I was doing something immoral, lying in bed with a boy like this. Sitting up quickly, I yelped as pain shot through my body. Diablo had gone. 'Hey, you okay?' Jack asked anxiously. 'Yeah, don't worry.' I looked down, trying to hide my blush when I heard the concern in his voice. 'Um, Jack?' I turned around to look at him, getting startled when I saw him sitting right next to me. He raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip and continued. 'Jack, I'm really sorry for being so mean to you yesterday, and thank you for cooling me down last night.' Jack smirked at me. 'You mean this morning.'

'Uh yeah. This morning. Right.' I looked at him nervously, hoping he would forgive me. He was staring off into space when his eyes darted over to look at mine. I quickly looked away as my breathing started to speed up. 'Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk, and because of that I made you sick from running out into the cold.' I made myself look back into his eyes. They held something that I couldn't grasp, but I didn't give it much thought. 'So, everything's okay now?' Jack asked me. I smiled at him. 'Yeah, it is. There's something I want to ask you, though.' Jack nodded. 'Why did you come back here?' I saw his brow furrow. He cleared his throat before answering. 'Well, coz I was worried about you, and I wanted to know you more, since you're the first person I can talk to who's not a kid.' I laughed. 'For a second, I thought you were gonna…do something bad to me.' Jack's face darkened. '(f/n), you know that I would never want to hurt you in any way, at least not anymore.' I stared at him and just nodded my head continuously. 'Now it's my turn to ask you a question.' Jack looked out the window. 'Okay, shoot.' I was still a bit shocked, secretly grinning at myself for what he just said. I was always nervous around him, and I still haven't figured out why.

'About that friend of yours…' 'You mean Cameron?' I couldn't see the look on Jack's face since he was looking at the window. 'Yeah, him. He seemed to look straight at me the night you went out with him. Can he see me?' I thought back to our "date". I was surprised when he said he could see Jack at the time we were driving away. Later on he had told me that he still remembered the stories that I used to tell him, which I had heard from my grandfather. I couldn't believe that he thought they were real, since boys don't usually believe in these things, saying they were only fairytales. And he kept saying that he just came out with me so we could be friends like last time again. I found it odd that it took him so long to bring this up with me. He said it was because he was always too busy with football practice, school and other stuff.

I told Jack all that Cameron and I talked about, including why he could see him. 'He even told me that he'd really like to get to know you.' I said. Jack looked at me, unconvinced. 'Are you sure he told you all that?' 'Well how else can he see you if he doesn't believe in you?' I tried to persuade him. He ran his hands through his hair again, a move that always sent my brain into pause mode. I was brought back down to earth by his voice. 'I guess that's fair enough. I'll try to get along with him.' I was confused. Jack hadn't even met Cameron before, so why did he seem so unhappy about seeing him? 'Have you two met before? It's like you don't really like him.' Jack bit his lip, clearing his throat before explaining. 'Um, well, it's the, uh, way he looked at me that night. He didn't seem so friendly.' I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. 'Alright, if that's how you think.' I thought about last night again. 'Did I…burn you, when you were beside me? Because, I felt like a furnace.' Jack raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. '(f/n), I'm a winter spirit, I repeat, winter spirit. I'm like the coldest being on earth.' He said with a forced laugh. I nodded and looked down.

Wanting to go downstairs, I slowly dragged myself to the bedside, cringing as I moved my feet to the floor. 'Where you going? You still can't walk (f/n).' Jack stood up and looked at me figuring out how to get out of here. 'I'm going downstairs. I'm really hungry.' I said helplessly, trying to stand up. My legs wobbled dangerously and I was going to crash when a pair of strong arms caught hold of me. I looked up at Jack's I-told-you-so face, which seemed a bit smug. 'Why didn't you ask me to help you?' he asked, still holding onto me. I liked the way his arms felt, like the time he caught me in the park when I almost fainted. I felt safe when he was near me.

Seeing that I didn't answer, he expertly hauled me onto his back, his arms securing my legs. I naturally wrapped my hands around Jack's neck, realizing how much I missed this way of 'travelling' since Granddad moved on when I was still light enough to be carried by him like this. Smirking at myself for getting a free ride, I lay my head on Jack's neck as he walked out of the room. I looked at the wild mop of white hair in front of me. I was very awed by it from the start, so I slowly reached out a hand to touch a lock of it. His hair was as soft as feathers, not to mention smooth and fine like silk. It slipped through my fingers easily, feeling really nice. I was going to touch it again when Jack put me down on the sofa. He went to the door and opened it wide, letting the outside wind blow in. 'What do you want to eat?' He gestured toward the kitchen. What hospitality, I was thinking. 'Mm, could you get me the biscuit tin in that red cupboard?' Jack nodded his head and walked away. Still feeling hot even with the winter breeze, I shouted after him, 'And the ice cream in the freezer, too!'

I leaned back on the sofa and grabbed the remote, only then realizing it was covered in a thin layer of ice. Jack must have watched the TV sometime before. I held it in my feverish hand and soon the ice melted, water dripping onto the floor. I grinned at my new 'superpower' as I turned on the television, groaning at the boring morning channels that were on. Diablo walked up to me and nudged me gently, whining like he was asking how I felt. 'I'm feeling better, boy. It's a good thing you didn't chase Jack away last night.' Diablo stopped whining and just gave me a look as he lay down on the carpet on the floor.

'Here's the mistress's food.' I jumped into the air as Jack suddenly appeared and sat down beside me. My heart thumped really fast as I punched him hard in the arm. The scare had really woken me up from my drowsiness. Jack was laughing loudly and didn't look like I had hurt him much. 'Haha—your—ha—face—hahaha—you should have seen it, priceless!' I looked at his handsome face and couldn't help grinning a bit. I looked at Diablo, who seemed a bit annoyed. 'Alright, Jack. Enough with it already.'

I opened the ice-cream tub and scooped some into my mouth (Jack remembered to take spoons), letting the cold vanilla spread, taming the flames which were rising again. I offered Jack some and he gladly took his spoon and ate a mouthful. 'I've never had this before.' Jack said after his third helping. 'No one eats ice cream in winter, Jack, even kids. Except when they get a fever, of course.' I noticed Jack was eating spoonful after spoonful very quickly. I was going to inquire when I remembered he was the spirit of winter. Before long, the tub was empty. Jack licked his lips and lay back on the couch as I scraped off and ate the ice cream on the sides of the tub. Still feeling hungry, I opened the tin and began munching on a chocolate biscuit. Jack looked curiously at me, reaching his hand into the large tin and taking out a butter cookie. He bit into it and munched it slowly, looking at me. It was my turn to laugh now, he looked like Diablo when I couldn't get his favourite feed for him and he had to eat another brand. 'Guess butter's not your thing, huh?' I grinned at Jack, who nodded his head as he laboriously swallowed the biscuit and looked at the remaining in his hand. Diablo promptly got up and dug his snout into Jack's hand, gobbling the cookie in a flash. 'Eww.' Jack looked at his hand which was wet with Diablo's saliva, which must have been done on purpose judging by the smug look on the greyhound's face.

After washing his hands in the kitchen, Jack walked back to where I was sitting while reading a book. '(f/n).' He went to sit beside me. I could constantly feel his eyes on me as I bookmarked where I stopped and looked at him. His blue eyes once again held the look that I couldn't understand as they stared right into mine. 'Yes…Jack?' He cleared his throat as he continued to gaze at me. I suddenly realized how beautiful his chiselled features looked and how they fit perfectly together with his hair and pale skin. 'There's something I've got to tell you…'He bit his lip as he ran a hand through his locks. 'Mm-hmm,' I replied, still caught up by the sight of him. He took a deep breath. 'I...really...l-'

R-r-r-ring! Both of us jumped as the cell phone on the table rang. 'Oh, sorry about that.' I bit my lip as I picked up the phone. Jack stared at me, looking a bit dazed. 'Hello? (f/n)?' Cameron's voice sounded in my ear. 'Hey, Cameron.' Jack's eyebrows knitted together immediately when he heard Cam's name. 'Are you okay? You didn't pick up the phone yesterday.' He sounded very worried. 'Yeah, I slept for the whole day. You called?' 'I called you at least five times to see if you were alright. I remember you had quite a bit of wine so I was worried when you wouldn't pick up. I thought something bad happened.' I chuckled. 'Well, I did have a fever when I woke up the morning after the dinner.' Jack looked at me as he threw a just made snowball up into the air and caught it in his hand. 'How are you feeling? I knew I should have stopped you drinking your fill.' 'Oh I'm feeling a bit better already, since Jack-'

I covered my mouth as Jack shook his head at me. 'Jack? You mean the winter spirit Jack Frost is still at your place?' I heard a faint hint of something like disapprovement in his voice, which was drowned out by excitement. 'Um…yes he's still here. He's just a friend before you jump to any conclusions!' I quickly added. Cameron laughed at me. 'Hey, mind if I come over? Just, you know, to check on you. And I really want to see how this guy's like.' I looked over at Jack again. He had on a sulky expression as he sat on the piano chair on the other side of the room. 'I'll have to ask him first though.' I waved to Jack to get his attention. He looked at me as I pointed to the phone and then to the floor. He shrugged and swung his staff on his shoulder as he sauntered away. 'Yes, you can come.' I said to Cameron. 'Great. Be there in ten.' I put down the phone and looked around for Jack, puzzling at why he was so uneasy whenever Cameron was mentioned. Seeing that he wasn't anywhere near, I shouted his name. When he didn't answer, I slowly hauled myself from the couch and shuffled to the kitchen to check if he was there. My legs still felt painful, but they were stronger now.

I found him sitting on the kitchen counter, doodling frost all over the windowpane in front of him. I was awed at the beautiful intricate patterns that formed where his long forefinger touched the glass, spreading themselves and curving in different directions. He seemed to be daydreaming as he didn't turn his head when I walked in. I poked him and he jumped, turning his head to look at me. 'Nice drawing,' I smiled at him. It took a while for him to recover from the shock I'd given him, then he grinned. I rested my elbows on the counter and watched as he made more frost appear on the window. I noticed that he wasn't doodling, but drawing something. He moved his head closer to the window, scrutinising his work. I couldn't see clearly what he was working on, but when he moved away, I saw that it was a horse, a palomino to be exact, just like the one I rode when I was younger. The thoroughbred was perfectly portrayed, his head held high, mane billowing in the wind as he raised his front hoofs in the air. The whole drawing seemed so real and alive. I looked at Jack. This guy sure knew how to draw.

'How'd you do that?' I asked amazed. Jack shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know, it's just another habit of mine. You get used to frosting up windows and drawing on them when you have nothing else to do other than play with kids.' Nodding my head, I stared at the drawing. It was a pity that it would melt when the sun came out. 'Be right back,' I said, rushing upstairs as fast as my legs could take me. I brought my camera down and snapped a picture of Jack's beautiful masterpiece. He cocked his head as he looked at the device held in my arms, but didn't ask about it. 'I'm just taking a picture of it so I'll still be able to see it when it's gone.' I tried to explain to him. He smirked at me, making my heart speed up again.

'Watch this.' Jack held his hands above the drawing and something unbelievable happened. I watched dumbfounded as Jack gently "pulled" the horse out of the window pane, leaving the window frost-free and an ice palomino in mid air. I laughed in amazement as the horse tossed its mane and galloped around the kitchen, circling around my head and neighing loudly. It landed in front of me and I reached a hand out to touch it. The stallion surprisingly didn't shy away and came closer to me, letting my finger stroke his cold smooth back. I turned to look at Jack. His eyes were on the horse, but he seemed to be in another world. Realising that I was watching him, he turned his head towards me and smiled. Then, he raised an eyebrow, looking at me. He reached a finger under my chin and gently pushed it, making my mouth close. It had been open the whole time. I blushed slightly as I turned back to the horse, which was nuzzling his small snout into my finger.

'Don't you think he needs someone to keep him company?' Jack asked suddenly. I looked at the little stallion trotting around the counter, occasionally pawing at the marble surface with his dainty hoof. 'Yeah, I think so, now that you mention it.' I put my camera beside me and watched as Jack drew another horse on the window, more slender and shy-looking than the first. He gently pulled the ice mare from the glass and we watched as she slowly trotted to the stallion, which was investigating the smooth counter surface. She stopped a few inches from him and looked back at Jack, unsure of what to do. He gently pushed her and she timidly walked to the horse in front of her. The palomino stopped pawing and looked at the mare, cocking his head and sniffing her. After a few moments of observing her (and vice versa), he gave a neigh and nudged her with his nose. She whinnied a little and snuggled up to the stallion, her tail swishing happily behind her. I snapped a photo of them, thinking all of this was strange, but cutely romantic.

'Can I keep them?' I asked Jack, my eyes on the 'couple' in front of me. 'Yeah, sure. But this one's mine.' He said pointing to the stallion. 'Alright…they won't melt, right?' I questioned, fearing the loss of these two creatures. 'Not unless I make them.' He grinned at me. I suddenly remembered why I came to look for him. 'Um, Jack?' 'Hmm?' I looked at him nervously, twisting a lock of my hair. 'Cameron's coming over, he says he wants to meet you. Will you please be at your best?' Jack's expressionless face stared out the window. 'Be at my best with him? Okay, I'll try.' He said in a flat voice. I wasn't sure if he meant it. 'Don't freeze him or anything, okay? Even though you dislike him so much, which I still can't get why.' We stared at the two horses prancing around. 'By the way, you were saying something before he called?' I turned to Jack. I could swear I saw a faint pink tint in his cheeks as he scratched his head. 'Uh…it was nothing… (f/n).' 'Are you sure?' Jack bit his lip and stared at me. He breathed in deeply. 'Yes, it was nothing important, (f/n). Nothing.' He turned away, his eyes holding disappointment and…anger? I was a bit worried about Jack. He was acting quite weird since this morning. I wondered what had gotten into him.

'Well, I'm bringing them into my room first.' I lay my hand on the counter and the two lovebirds trotted onto it. I slung my camera around my neck and walked away from the kitchen. Looking back, I could see Jack still staring out the window. Wasn't he supposed to be the Guardian of Fun? He certainly didn't look happy or fun at all now.

I tried to find an answer to this problem as I laid the two horses onto my study table. I took out a scarf and folded it into a makeshift bed for them. The mare lay down at once, the stallion next to her, nibbling her ear affectionately. I smiled at them both and went through the pictures in the camera. I came across the one which I took while Jack was sleeping. Laughing at the sight of him, I put the camera back into its bag when I heard the sound of a car honking down below. Opening my window, I saw Cameron's car outside my gate. Please behave, Jack, I prayed as I rushed downstairs. Please don't harm Cameron, no matter how much you hate him.


End file.
